1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital dental x-ray devices. Specifically, the invention relates to an integrated wireless digital dental x-ray sensor, optional on-board viewer and positioning apparatus.
2. Background Information
Dentists and oral surgeons have historically used light and x-radiation (“x-rays”) to obtain and then store images of their patients' teeth, mouths and gums to aid in diagnosis of a patient. In traditional oral and dental radiography, a cartridge containing a piece of radiographic film is placed in the patient's mouth, for example behind a patient's tooth, and an x-ray beam is projected through the tooth and onto the film. The film, after being exposed in this manner, is developed in a dark room or a closed processor using special chemicals to obtain a radiographic image of the tooth.
More recently, the field of film-less dental radiography has emerged. In film-less dental radiography, an x-ray beam is projected through the patient's teeth in the same manner as in the film based methods, but no x-ray sensitive film is used. Instead, an electronic sensor is placed in the patient's mouth behind the tooth to be examined. The electronic sensor may include a charge-coupled device (CCD), a complementary metal oxide semi conductor (CMOS), or any other film-less radiation sensor. The x-rays pass through the teeth and impinge on the electronic sensor, which converts the x-rays into an electrical signal. The electrical signal is often transmitted over a wire to a computer, either directly or though a module containing intermediate processing circuitry. The computer then processes the signal to produce an image on an associated output device, such as a monitor or a printer.
Film-less dental radiography offers several advantages over traditional film-based radiography. First, the electronic sensor is much more sensitive to x-rays than is film, allowing the dosage of x-rays to the patient to be lowered. Also, the image of the tooth is generated by the computer almost instantaneously, thus eliminating the entire film developing process. The operator can quickly determine in real time if the image is the one required for proper diagnosis of the patient or if further imaging is required. In addition, because the images are generated electronically, they can be stored electronically in a computer database. Examples of film-less dental radiography systems include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,997 to Robert Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,418 to David Schick, and U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0156681 to Egidio Cianciosi et al. These systems can be generally referred to as digital dental x-ray devices. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0005032 to Nanni Eros discloses a digital dental device in which the sensor communicates with the computer through a wireless connection.
When taking intra-oral film radiographs, a conventional standard of care is to use a paralleling device, a popular version of which is known as the Rinn Instrument (see at www.rinncorp.com). In taking x-rays of all of a patient's teeth, also known as a “Complete Mouth Series”, typically three different x-ray film holders are employed. In addition, the holder for taking periapical films of the upper right and lower left teeth is disassembled and then reassembled in a different configuration to take films of the upper left and lower right teeth. Further, in order to take an x-ray of a tooth undergoing root canal treatment, an additional x-ray holder is used. Furthermore, in some situations the paralleling technique is not possible or practical. Consequently, up to seven different holders are currently used to take dental x-rays.
The existing digital dental devices do not have adequate universal structure for proper positioning of the sensor within the patient's mouth, nor do they provide convenient location or housing of the digital imaging components. Further, there is no existing digital dental device that provides viewing integrated with the sensor. It is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of these prior art digital dental x-ray devices, and to overcome the deficiencies of these prior art film and digital sensor holders, in order to provide an integrated wireless digital dental x-ray sensor and positioning apparatus providing an efficient, effective device. A further object of the present invention is to provide a single universal positioning device with which any of a patients teeth can be radio-graphed as desired by the operator.